I was bored
by ReiLuvsAllen
Summary: Another sad Valentines day fic. Though when you include a potion courtesy of Komui, and a bored Lavi you are bound to get interesting results. A yullen fic. Though it mostly through Lavi's perspective.


I do not own D. Gray Man or any of its characters. That is unless I am actually masquerading as a fan fiction write, while disguising my actual identity which is....Katsura Hoshino. Though that not possible...._or is it? _

**This story is just exactly what the title implies. A result of a teenager being too bored, during a day of mass hysteria and delusion produced by companies all over the world as a ploy to sell more products. In other words, Valentine's day. And aside from that you have to admit, D Gray Man and potions just seem to match. Especially in the hands of Komui and Lavi. XD**

I got bored.....

Lavi walked down the hallway slowly, trying to make the time it took him to get to the cafeteria as long as possible. He was so bored, there was nothing to do. Tomorrow was Valentine's day so Komui had let everyone have a holiday for the next three days. He had already finished his work for Bookman, and he had helped Lenalee set up some decorations. What was there left to do?

He ran his hands through his hair, what I need is a drama, he thought, something I can really sink my teeth into.

That was when he walked into the cafeteria. The first thing he saw was two of his friends at each others throats. They couldn't just stop fighting for one day could they. Tomorrow was a holiday, they should be happy. Though I suppose neither of them would celebrate valentines' day, Lavi considered. Kanda was too unapproachable, to all but those with a naturally strong disposition and, didn't seem interested in having relationships. Allen was the complete opposite however, he was friendly with everyone, and he enjoyed making friends with people. That's all he wanted however, friends. He had hordes of girls pining after him, but he was never interested in any of them and politely refused them when they asked him out on dates.

Lavi sighed, the only ones who get the girls are the ones not interested in them. He needed to find something to do desperately, since the depressed look was not a good one for him.

Moving closer to observe his friends fighting closer, Lavi thought it would be prudent to separate them seeing as how particularly pugnacious they were being today.

"Yu-chan!" he cooed promptly glomping the Japanese boy.

"The fuck?" Kanda exclaimed as he almost fell over with Lavi on top of him. "Baka usagi, what the fuck to you think you are doing?" he asked angrily.

"Ah Yu-chan, don't ask that. I'm just showing you my affection. Get in the valentines day spirit."Kanda's brow twitched furiously. "Don't call me by my first name you dumbass."

Allen stood to the side trying to stifle a laugh with his hand. Kanda shot him a look. "What are you laughing about moyashi?" he smirked knowing how that name would rile Allen up.

"I'm not a bean sprout." Allen basically shouted. "My name is Allen. It's not that hard. I know you know English , so don't event give me the excuse its too hard to say, like you did this morning."

"Yu-chan tried to pass that off as an excuse?" Lavi guffawed. He didn't think that Kanda was stupid enough to come up with a lame excuse like that.

"That's kind of what we were arguing about before." Allen admitted.

Lavi smirked. He just figured out what he would do today. He had to get Lenalee in on this action, and maybe even Komui. Oh God, but this was going to be brilliant.

"Bye bye then, mi amor." he laughed running up to the counter to grab a sandwich before bouncing off to find his potential co-conspirators.

Kanda and Allen stood staring dumbly at the spot where Lavi had just been standing and looked at each other.

"He was talking to you." Kanda said, in regards to Lavi's farewell.

"No way he was talking to you." Allen denied. Black Allen came out once more to goad Kanda. "I already know about your secret love affair. But don't worry I won't tell any one."

* * *

With that comment, the fighting commenced once more, and continued on for several minutes before they were forced to stop by Allen's stomach that was rumbling.

"So what can we do?" Lenalee asked excitedly.

Lavi smirked, so many ideas; with so little time. Unfortunately he could only execute a few of those plans if he did not have a date with death (and he really did note want a date...unless death was a hot chick, with big boobs; then he could make an exception).

"Well I was thinking that Komui might have a fun potion that we could use. You know the ones from his secret stash. Or there is always the possibility of black mail, and extortion."

Lenalee held a finger to her lips pondering. "I think we should just go with a potion otherwise we could get in a bit too much trouble."  
"Let's go and see Komui then."

together they walked to Komui's office intent on misbehaving and when they entered his office were a little disappointed to find that he was not there.

"Does anyone know where the chief is?" Lavi asked loudly trying to attract the attention of the sleep deprives scientists.

"I think he went to the infirmary or something" Johnny told them tiredly.

"Thanks mate." Lavi took off with Lenalee to check there first.

Luckily for them, that was where Komui was. Both he and the head nurse were bent over a bunch of beakers and medical equipment, that all looked very confusing and impressive.

"Hi nii-san, what are you doing?" Lenalee asked as they entered.

Komui pulled away from the table their work was one and took off his glasses rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Hi guys what are you up to?" he asked tiredly.

Lavi and Lenalee exchanged a look, it wasn't usually like Komui to show his true condition like this. Usually when he wasn't discussing missions with them, he would try to by more jovial and light hearted (at least on the surface).

"We wanted your help with something. But what are you doing?"Lenalee asked concerned

"Oh just fixing some medicine for Al-." Komui seemed to realise what he was saying and stopped mid sentence leaving the two exorcist looking on in confusion, and the head nurse giving him warning glances.

"Oh...its actually nothing." Komui tried to take back what he was saying, looking at the nurse beside him for support.

Lavi narrowed his eyes, he would find out what that was about later. Right now he wanted to concentrate solely on his plan.

"Anyway Komui..." he said trying to change the topic and get the awkward feeling out of the air. "We were wondering if you had a potion we could use on Allen and Kanda to have some fun."

* * *

With this said Komui seemed to snap out of his funk and grinned manically. "Oh, I definitely have something to help you with that." he laughed insanely. "Come to my office in an hour, and it will be all ready for you."

"What was that about before?" Lenalee asked with a concerned tone, as an hour later they walked to Komui's office together. Lavi almost didn't realise she was talking to him, too intent on watching the hem of the small, Asian girls short skirt.

"I'm sure its nothing to be worried about, if it was serious I'm positive Komui would have told you."Lavi tried to console her. Inside though, he reckoned that it was probably something pretty serious. Judging from Komui's stance and the way he avoided their questions; it had to be.

Opening the door, they both walked into the office to see Komui assembled with some of the science team going over papers and looking at a plethora of vials containing different liquids.

"What's all this then?" Lavi asked good naturedly.

"These are the potions that we have narrowed down to use." Komui grinned.

Section leader (of the science department) Reever turned around and shot Komui a certain disapproving look.

"He's lying." the man said wryly. "These were the only ones we have, that we can actually identify what they do. Komui messed up the labels on most of the others."

Komui laughed in embarrassment before forgetting that in favour of showing Lenalee and Lavi their options.

"Okay dearest sister...and annoyance (Lavi looked shocked; he wasn't been particularly annoying....at that moment in time). The first potion we have is an aphrodisiac which induces lust and playfulness in all who partake of it."

Lavi sweat dropped. Why was Komui acting like a game show hostess; standing there with one hand on his hip and the other outstretched towards their 'prize'? Lenalee stood there blushing embarrassed that her brother would act like that. She gave him a quick kick to the head.

"Just get on with it." she told him.

Rubbing his head Komui moved further up the table to show them the next one. "This potion makes people hallucinate....at least that's what we think happens."

Lavi sweat dropped. Maybe they shouldn't pick that one. There was only one potion left now and it looked the most interesting by far. This was was a lavender type of colour, shimmering and opaque, whereas the others had been transparent and had unattractive colourings.

"Okay. As you can see this is the last one. Its the best one though, trust me. "Komui winked consiprationally at them. "This potion is supposed to be a sort of truth potion. Not only does it force the drinker to tell you the truth it makes them say almost everything they are thinking."

"Why do you say almost?" Lavi asked.

"Because some things are too embarrassing to say out loud."

Lenalee and Lavi looked at each other. That didn't make much sense, but whatever.

"There are some ...side effects however." Komui said quietly rubbing his head, hoping that they didn't hear him. Unfortunately for him Lavi had a magical power known as..selective hearing. So he heard what Komui said immediately.

"What side effects would those be?" Lavi asked laughing darkly at Komui as he leered over him trying to intimidate him and succeeding.

"Well, it differs depending on the person who takes it. But some symptoms can include; disorientation, lethargy, fever, loss of appetite, thirst or just plain weird behaviour."

Lavi frowned, was it worth giving it too them then, if they would be acting weird from the side effects as well. He laughed to himself , of course it would be. He was bored out of his mind and this was sure to make it more interesting around the order.

"How long should the potion last?" he asked.

Komui thought about it for a moment. "It should be around two to four days. Again though, it really depends on who is taking it."

Lenalee smiled brightly. "That's brilliant, thank you a lot for all your help nii-san."

"Okay so know we have decided on what potion to give them....How are we going to give it to them?" Lavi hadn't considered this part before hand.

Komui just chuckled darkly waving a hand at them. "Oh I know just how to do that." he said pulling out a large controller.

"Oh dear" Lavi whispered.

* * *

"Komui pressed a big red button on his control. "Say hello to my newest Komurin."

Allen was walking casually to the cafeteria to grab a quick lunch before heading back to the training room when he heard it. 'It', was a large grating sound, like metal being scraped across stone. Very much like nails against a chalk board, and it was quite irritating.

"What is that?" he asked annoyed.

"Are you talking to yourself for any particular reason moyashi? Or did you just feel like it?" an smooth voice came from behind him.

Allen turned to see Kanda coming around the corner from the meditation rooms. Allen scowled Kanda just had to be a prick in situations like this didn't he?

"Can you not_ hear _that?" Allen asked the older boy.

Amazingly enough, in Allen's opinion, Kanda actually did stop and listen for a sound. After a few seconds he frowned, so the moyashi wasn't imagining something. He did actually hear a sound.

"Is it just me or is getting louder?" Kanda acknowledged Allen was right when he heard something.

Allen had also noticed the increase in volume, and was becoming slightly apprehensive.

"Holy shit! I've heard that before." Kanda's eyes narrowed.

If what he suspected was true Komui was seriously going to die. Slowly drawing Mugen he leant down into a crouch. Allen seeing what he was doing, also activated his innocence, and held is clawed hand out in front of him.

"What do you think it is?" he asked seriously.

"Komui's damned machine again." Kanda informed him.

"Komurin." Allen growled. "Why do I always have bad luck with these things?" he asked exasperated.

Whenever Komui made one of those robots they would also come after him and put him through some type of embarrassing torture.

Prepared for the worst they waited as the sound steadily increased, coming closer. That is why they were both surprised when a little robot the size of Kanda's foot came rolling around the corner.

"Che." Kanda said straightening up again.

"Aww." Allen also stood upright. "This is actually kind of cute."

Moving forward he crouched down before it and poked it with a metal finger, of his still activated innocence.

Both Allen and Kanda froze when the little bot began to speak.

"T-a-r-g-e-t a-c-q-u-i-r-e-d-." It said; the monster then released a cloud of gas which quickly surrounded them both before diffusing into the air.

Coughing and spluttering they tried to clear their lungs of the smoke, and when it cleared they noticed the robot was acting strangely.

Almost as soon as it had released the gas it started emitting a high pitched tone, that made it sound like it was screaming. It then turned on some wheels and rolled away quickly.

All this together gave it the impression that it was scared of them and the smoke was a defensive mechanism. Given such, the two exorcists didn't bother to chase it and just stood staring after it.

"Well, that was weird." Allen finally spoke.

Kanda looked at him. "No shit."

After they finished speaking there was an awkward silence as they stood there looking back and forth at each other.

"Do you want to go and get some lunch?" Allen asked suddenly

Kanda looked at him for a second, while Allen frowned. He hadn't meant to ask that? Did he?

Slowly, almost as if he didn't want to Kanda nodded. Seeing this Allen smile at him. He certainly did not expect that. Together they walked in silence to the cafeteria where they moved to the counter.

"Soba." Kanda said abruptly Jerry, the chef, who was expecting it. Almost a minute later his food was brought forward and he shocked the fruity pink haired man, and himself, by gruffly saying. "Thank you."

Not wanting to embarrass himself any more Kanda moved away to take a seat at his usual table.

Allen looking perplexed went up and ordered his own meal, which consisted of everything he could think of off the top of his head. Once he ordered Allen stood waiting for Jerry to finish by the counter. He crossed his arms and lent them on the counter with his head resting on it. He looked across at Kanda. He really wanted to sit with him but he couldn't just go over there otherwise they would probably start arguing and he would never finish his lunch.

"Here you are honey." the flamboyant said handing him a pile of dishes. Looking closer he asked. "Are you okay? You seem a bit peaky."

"I do feel a bit odd." Allen admitted before he could think about it. He frowned again, he didn't want to say that, he would make Jerry worry about him. Which Jerry did.

"Here I'll help you with your plates."

"Thanks." Allen said and allowed Jerry to grab half his plates. Hesitantly he lead them to the table Kanda was sitting at. Figuring if he asked Kanda would say no, he just sat, and instructed the chef to leave his plates.

"Hope you're feeling better soon cutie." Jerry said before leaving.

Kanda looked up sharply at this, Allen wasn't feeling well?

"What's wrong?" he asked concerned. Although his face didn't denote this fact and remained impassive, his voice however sounded worried.

Allen looked at him. "I'm just not feeling right." he admitted while blushing.

Why was he acting so odd? Why was Kanda acting so odd? "Oh that's good." Kanda said shocking both Allen and himself.

"What?" Allen asked in his astonishment.

"I'm glad your not sick." Kanda said slapping a hand over his mouth.

It was lucky for the trio hiding under the table away from them, that the confused boys did not hear them laughing. Lavi gave Komui the thumbs. 'great potion' he mouthed. Inside he was a bit shocked, who knew all their fights were just bluster?

"Do you want to go train?" Kanda asked Allen as soon as he had finished eating.

Allen had accepted that something weird was going on and just took it in stride. "Sure" he accepted quickly inhaling the rest of his food and heading off with the taller boy in tow.

"Did you remember to set up the cameras there?" Lenalee asked as soon as they were out of sight.

Lavi held up a screw driver, and gave it a quick press grinning.

"I hid five golem in there, screwed to the wall so they wouldn't fly around." he conformed.

Komui frowned. "You didn't have to do that, you could have used rope or something." he sighed. "Just remember to take them down afterwards."

Lavi suspiciously shifted his eye from side to side. "Sure, I'll do that." he placated Komui while crossing his fingers behind his back.

"You've noticed it too haven't you?" Kanda asked as their two weapons clashed together. Allen strained against Kanda's opposing force as he nodded.

"What do you think happened?" he asked

Kanda shrugged leaping back so he could attack again.

"You don't think it was that Komurin do you?" Allen asked. "You know that gas?" he reminded Kanda.

"Must have been, unless Lavi put something in our food again." Kanda grimaced at the thought, that had been a horrible experience.

As much as he would hate to admit it, but he was actually enjoying himself. He didn't know that the moyashi could actually say something smart every now and again.

"Wow, Kanda that's really nice of you to say."

Kanda blink stopping his attack, what did the brat just say.

"I said thank you." he heard.

"Oh crap," he shouted. "The moyashi can hear everything I'm thinking."

Allen scrunched his eyebrows up in confusion. "No, your saying all this out loud." he told him.

Kanda just looked at him trying not to think any thing. "Can you hear me know?" he asked

"Yeah..." Allen said slowly.

Kanda growled, he wasn't smart enough to figure this out, he just had to settle on not thinking.

"Wow, Kanda you just admitted what I've been saying all along."

"What now?"

"You just admitted you weren't very smart."

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck." Kanda started a rant.

Allen looked at him, all hot and sweaty from their work out. Man but he is hot when he is angry, he thought. Wait... he is angry all the time, does that mean that I always think he is hot? Well I wouldn't say I didn't think he was hot, but did I always appreciate his hotness?

That was when Allen noticed that Kanda had stopped swearing and was staring at him, blushing lightly.

"I just said all of that out loud didn't I?" Allen sighed.

Kanda just nodded mutely still staring.

"Okay, I think I'll just leave now." Allen said shamed at his own behaviour. Something was definitely suspicious. He could feel Kanda's eyes following him, as he left the room. Well, there's nothing wrong with thinking that he is hot, Allen decided, many people are hot, and I can admit to that. He nodded he would go talk to Kanda later and fix the problem he had made.

Allen still wasn't feeling like his usual self so he decided it would be best to go to his room and lay down. That was before the dizziness hit, he held a hand to his head as he leant on the wall for support. It was quite sudden and Allen was not prepared for it when his world tipped sideways.

"Woah." he exclaimed softly as he fell to the ground.

He tried to sit up and get his bearings again, but as soon as he pushed himself up with one hand, his dizziness returned and a pain erupted in his head. Ignoring this Allen managed to stand up swaying on his feet. The last thing he remembered was his legs going weak and someone yelling out as he collapsed.

Lavi was heading to the training rooms without Lenalee about half an hour after the boys left. Unfortunately for her she was on a coffee run. Lavi reckoned half an hour was the right amount of time for then to either get in a fight together, or at least destroy something. What he was not expecting was to find Allen walking to his room. Though strictly speaking Allen was not walking, he was standing in the corridor outside his room.

Allen was looking distinctly pale as Lavi walked towards him. Lavi waved at him but Allen did not seem to be aware of it. Getting closer to the boy Lavi realised he was swaying on his feet, and he yelled out to Allen just as the boy fell. Lavi ran the rest of the distance and caught him before he hit the ground. Allen was a heavy weight in his hands as he knelt on the ground with the boy draped over his arms.

Able to see Allen in greater detail Lavi appraised how he looked more pale than he first realised, ad he was covered in a light sheen of sweat. Lavi lifted him up bridal style and was greeted with a groan from his friend.

"Hang on Allen," Lavi said hoping Allen could hear him. "I'm going to take you to the infirmary."

Shifting his weight around so he was easier to carry Lavi gripped Allen tightly against his torso and ran. Finders and scientists stared at him, as he ran with the boy in his arms, some in astonishment but most in worry.

When he reached the sick bay, Lavi kicked the door open and sped into the room. The nurses hearing the disturbance turned to him right away and rushed into action.

"What happened?" the head nurse asked him quickly as various people took his pulse and hooked him up to some machines.

"I don't know, he just collapsed." Lavi said. "I don't think he is hurt. There's no sign." Lavi bit his lip. Kanda couldn't have done anything while they were training would he have.

Luckily for Lavi, Komui was in the room, he had not noticed him before in his rush. Lavi saw him as Komui moved closer to have a look at Allen.

"This couldn't have happened as a result of that potion, could it?"he asked the man, desperately worried.

"I don't think so." Komui said hesitantly. He turned his head to the nurse. "You don't think..." he left it open.

She nodded. "It's possible it exacerbated the problem."

Lavi looked back and forth between the two of them. "What problem. " he asked quickly.

They looked between each other, exchanging a look. "I'll tell you later." Komui promised.

Then he scowled. "Can you go get Kanda for me and bring him here?" he asked

Lavi nodded suspicious, so Kanda did have something to do with this.

As worried for his friend as he, Lavi was not thinking clearly. If Bookman saw him now he would be in serious trouble for caring too much. He was just supposed to observe.

Lavi ran to go fins Kanda because Komui sounded kind of urgent when he asked for him. In Lavi's mind this meant that Kanda was probably to blame seeing as he and Allen had been training together before Allen collapsed.

"What the hell did you do to Allen?" Lavi shouted when he found Kanda in the cafeteria having a cup of tea. Kanda looked up at him in confusion and anger. Confusion because he did not know what he was talking about. Anger because his peace was being disrupted by him.

"What do you mean, what did I do to Allen?" he scowled.

Lavi faulted for a second, Kanda couldn't lie so he would know the truth anyway.

"Komui is asking for you to come to the infirmary, because Allen is in there."Lavi said somewhat more quietly.

Kanda face did not changes, and remained apathetic. His voice however was significantly different.

"Why is he there?" he asked standing up and moving around to Lavi's side nearer the door.

"He collapsed." Lavi said.

He didn't get a chance to explain any further because Kanda was out the door and was speeding off down the corridor. Lavi shrugged and followed him, deciding that Kanda truly didn't know anything.

"What happened to the moyashi?" Kanda asked as soon as he entered the room.

Komui looked up from where he was still working and smiled weakly at him. Seeing Lavi behind Kanda at the door his smile slid from his face.

"I trust you can both be discreet with what I'm about to tell you." he inquired.

As the both nodded he led them over to some chairs by the bed. Kanda looked across at Allen, shocked at how poor he looked. Connected to the medical equipment and swathed in white sheets, he appeared even more of a child then he was.

Komui took one last glance at Allen before he started speaking. "How much do you know about parasitic innocence?" he asked.

"They are the most rare types of innocence, as the synchronisation is harder to achieve. The are incorporated as part of the host's body, although their cellular structure is different." Lavi rattled off.

Komui nodded, and Kanda tried to absorb everything he had said.

"There are others things about parasitic innocence which you haven't mentioned there, but there is one thing of importance you may not know." Komui became more solemn. "The life span of parasitic innocence users is greatly decreased. The innocence takes a greater toll on the body than equipment types do."

Kanda thought he understood what Komui was telling them. "So you are telling us that the Moyashi's innocence is killing him."

Komui nodded. "And that's not it. Allen's health is being sapped even more by innocence as a result of its presence in his heart."

Lavi nodded in understanding.

"What do you mean?" Kanda asked though not comprehending what Komui meant. "Why would the innocence be in his heart?"

Komui looked at him, and then at Lavi who sighed.

"When Allen fought Tyki Mikk in China, a tease ate a hole in part of it."

Kanda stared, why was he not aware of this? "So you are telling me that he has a bloody great hole in his heart."

"Not quite. The innocence replicated the missing tissue and plugged the hole."

Kanda stared at them agog. He turned to look at Allen again, this time seeing him in a new light.

"So why is he here now if the wound was healed?" Kanda asked.

"The innocence is killing him Kanda." Komui said emphatically trying to make the man understand.

"What can we do?" he asked sadly.

Lavi grinned knowing the potion was still in effect from before. "Why do you care Yu-chan, you never even liked him did you. If you don't hate him how _do_ you feel about him?"

Kanda frowned, he didn't know, he hadn't though about it.

"I don't want him to die." he said honestly "I guess..... I kind of like him."

Lavi and Komui dropped their jaws. They were not expecting that, for Kanda to say that was like giving a confession of love.

"What about me Kanda, do you like me?" Lavi asked excitedly

Kanda smirked. "Not really, you can be annoying most of the time."

Lavi looked crestfallen

"Though sometimes I don't mind you." Kanda admitted slowly.

Lavi almost started crying with joy, he appreciated anything he could get out of Kanda. This potion was better than he though. At that moment though Lenalee came running into the room. Seeing Allen on the bed she burst out crying immediately.

"What's wrong with him?" she sobbed at her brother.

Komui shook his head infinitesimally letting Kanda and Lavi know that he didn't want her to know the truth. About the innocence at least.

"He's just anaemic," he told her.

Thankfully Lenalee was a trusting soul and didn't question what her brother said. Lavi led her slowly out of the room at Komui's request and sat down outside with her. When they were alone Komui stood up and moved to Allen's bedside checking on his chart the nurses had prepared.

"There is something I want to ask you Kanda." he said "The medicine we were preparing for Allen will not be ready in time to be administered for him......"

Kanda got the feeling that Komui wanted to say something so he waited until the man did.

"There is...one way we could stave of Allen's deterioration until we have the medicine."

"It involves me how?" Kanda predicted Komui's intention

"Well, it would be a blood transfusion. Since his blood isn't being produced in enough quantities by his heart, he needs somebody to give blood for him. Your blood also contains your curse so it would be more potent."

"Fine." Kanda agreed standing up and moving to Allen's bed as well.

"You don't want a second to think about it?" Komui asked

"No, I'll do it." Kanda consented.

"Thank you Kanda." Komui said gratefully before calling the head nurse.

Allen was having odd dreams, he was in the strange situation though where he didn't actually comprehend what the dreams were about. One thing was for sure though he was getting really thirsty. He realised then, that if he felt thirst he couldn't be completely asleep, so he must be awake. Jesus but he was confused.

If he was awake but couldn't see anything then that would mean that his eye lids were shut. Upon realising this Allen tried his hardest to lift them. To his distaste he found the sight that greeted him worse than the land scape of his eye lids.

"Where the hell am I?" he asked in disgust his voice rasping.

He heard a voice laugh next to him. It was odd because he seemed to recognise the voice but he couldn't for the life of him identify who it was.

"You're in sick bay Baka moyashi." Oh, Allen knew who it was now. Stupid BaKanda.

"Why is the roof pink?" he asked tiredly.

"Ask Lavi and Lenalee, Komui let them loose in here to keep them entertained and they destroyed it." Kanda said

Allen turned his head to the side to look at him and was a bit shocked to discover him lying in the bed next to his. Like him he also had a drip coming out of both his arms. One was probably blood and the other was some type of clear liquid he didn't know.

"The fuck?"

Kanda almost laughed again both at Allen's expression and his tone of voice. Instead he decided to call the nurse over as he has been told to do if Allen woke up.

"How are you feeling?" the nurse asked

"Like crap." Allen answered honestly. Because he did not want to say that he deduced that he was still acting weird.

"What the hell happened?" he asked her.

The nurse glanced over at Kanda before answering. She wasn't sure how much Komui had told him and Lavi so she wasn't sure how much to reveal to him.

"You had another attack." she told him succinctly.

He ducked his head playing with the sheets briefly. This was the second one he had, and he was sad when Komui had explained to him what they meant. Why would his innocence want to kill him?

"Moyashi-chan!You're awake." Allen almost groaned as he heard that cheerful voice drift across the room. He just wanted to go back to sleep. "I was so worried when you collapsed. I almost attacked Yu-chan until he saved you."

Allen's wasn't really to Lavi's inane chatter, because of a massive headache. Until he heard that interesting snippet. _Until he saved you. _The hell?

"What do you mean?" Allen asked tipping his head to the side in confusion.

"Yu-chan gave you a blood transfusion, they only just finished some medicine for you. If Kanda hadn't have done that you wouldn't be here."Lavi said.

"I don't understand." Allen looked across at Kanda. The Japanese boy had his head turned to the side obviously embarrassed.

"Kanda blood is special , because of his regenerating abilities. When he passed his blood onto you you got a small part of this. The blood stopped you from getting any more sick while Komui finished making the medicine he developed for you."

Seeing how Allen was preoccupied with this Lavi decided to take his leave so Allen could talk with Kanda alone. Or at least hide behind the door so Allen would spill something juicy. Moving closer Lavi took Allen's hand and gave it a squeeze before walking out.

"Why would you do that for me?" Allen blurted as soon as he had left.

Kanda just kept his head turned away. Looking around to see if the nurses where about Allen sat up and, seeing none, he pulled both drips out of his arms. Kanda peeked across to see what he was doing as soon as he heard movement and shot up seeing Allen get up.

"Baka Moyashi! Lay back down you're going to hurt yourself.

Allen just ignored him and proceeded to walk to Kanda's bedside with wobbly legs. Jumping up he sat on the edge where Kanda couldn't avoid his glare.

"I want to know why you did it." he demanded an answer. Kanda gave him a blank look.

He was intent to not say anything at all for the next day or two. Unfortunately for the mischievous trio Kanda had heard about the potion when Lavi let slip something. So now he knew that he and Allen would tell the truth in whatever they say.

"BaKanda." Allen tried to attract his attention using an annoying sing song voice.

"Che." Kanda gritted his teeth.

"Well, I still want to know the reason." Allen said. "But I guess I'm happy you cared enough to help. Thank you, you didn't have to help me I suppose. And I would be lying if I didn't say I appreciate it."

Kanda snorted. "Its not like you could lie to me. You have to tell the truth."

Allen frowned. "What do you mean by that?"

Kanda froze realising he had once again spoken out loud without meaning to. There goes my oath of silence, he thought (at least he was pretty sure he thought it).

He sighed, Allen would find out anyway and he was sick of going around it. "Stupid Lavi and Lenalee got a potion of Komui and drugged us."

Allen dead panned. "Is that was what the whole Komurin thing was about?" he asked

Kanda nodded scowling at the mere thought.

Allen hit his palm with his fist. "I knew that something had gone off."

That was when Allen also remembered what had happened before his collapsed. He blushed causing Kanda to look at him curiously.

"What?" he asked sitting up a bit taking his own drips out.

Allen blushed a bit darker.

"What exactly did that potion do?" he asked

"It's a truth serum of sorts." Kanda informed him causing Allen to try and hide his face in his hands. Kanda pulled the hands away. "Why?"

Allen allowed him to lower his hands. "Well its just..... I'm sorry about what I said before when we were training. I know you must think me gross or weird for thinking that, but I can't help if its true."

It took Kanda a second to realise what the hell he was talking abut. Then it hit him, Allen had called him hot.

"Oh its....fine. I was a bit shocked to hear you say it." Kanda blushed as well. "I can't really blame you though."

Allen sweat dropped. Kanda really did sound horribly egotistical saying that. Almost as if Kanda could hear what he was thinking (and he might have given the potion) the man shook his head and blushed more.

"No, no...what I meant was it would be hypocritical for me to say that. Because well...I think the same about you." Kanda hit himself in the head. "Stupid truth potion." he said

He looked to Allen who was sitting next to him on the bed, red faced and smiling.

"What are you smiling for brat?" he asked angry he couldn't stop himself from admitting those things.

"Just happy." Allen said.

After that they stopped talking for a while and just sat in companionable silence waiting for something to happen. What did happen next though was not what they expected. Hearing the two of them fall silent Lavi waited for something interesting to happen. After five minutes with neither of them saying anything to each other he got bored. Never a good thing where Lavi is concerned. Trying to find something to spice up the conversation Lavi crept stealthily into the room. Lavi was grateful that neither of the exorcists saw him until it was too late. When he got close enough he roughly pushed Allen over so he was laying on top of the other. Lavi was then sure to make a rapid dash out of the room to escape their wrath.

Allen was winded from been knocked into the solid man, and laid there trying to get his breath not realising the situation they were in. Kanda however was aware of everything that was happening. He looked up at the breathless and flushed boy on top of him and couldn't help but notice he looked really beautiful like that. Allen slowly opened his eyes that he had scrunched up and saw Kanda staring at him. He looked down and saw that he himself was lying on top of the older man. He blushed furiously once again before attempting to pull away. As he did Kanda prevented him grabbing his elbow in a tight grip. Allen gazed down at him to see what he wanted and was captivated by what he saw. He hadn't realised Kanda's hair was out before and it was now fanned over his pillows and sheets. He saw Kanda was eyeing him with what looked to be affection and something else he couldn't identify.

He was surprised when Kanda reached up and hand to caress his scared cheek. It felt quite nice though he considered leaning into the touch slightly and closing his eyes. It was nice in a way that made him feel warm and fuzzy, a feeling which he didn't mind at all.

Seeing and feeling Allen lean into and enjoy his touch Kanda smirked. If he was going to feel something for the moyashi he might as well do it right. As such he guided Allen's face down to meet him and they brushed lips softly. This made Allen's eyes shoot wide open.

He backed up a bit looking Kanda in the eye, to see what he was doing. Seeing that Kanda was serious, he thought, oh well just stuff it. He dove in for another kiss more passionate then the last one. Moving their lips together Allen soon became a bit faint from lack of breath. He still hadn't recovered from being sick. Noticing this Kanda pulled them upright so Allen was no longer laying on top of him in a awkward position and let him catch his breathe.

Kanda chuckled a bit. "I just realised something." he said

"What?" Allen asked moving a bit closer against Kanda.

"Today is Valentines day." Kanda informed him. Then he frowned. "Dammit we are becoming part of a cliché. People discovering love on valentines."

Allen blushed and smiled at that. "Do you mean that?" he asked bashfully

"Mean what?

"The 'love' thing?" Allen ducked his head down trying not to get to hopeful.

Kanda just hugged him tighter. He grabbed Allen's chin in one hand and tilted it up to make Allen look him in the eye.

"Baka...truth potion!"

Allen blushed yet again for forgetting that fact. Deciding the embarrassment wasn't worth it he quickly smashed his lips again Kanda's to shut him up.

"Shh, someone will hear you." a hushed voice warned from inside Komui's office.

"Did you manage to set the camera's up in the infirmary yet Lavi." Lenalee asked as she, Lavi and Komui sat around some monitors near his desk.

"Yeah, I did it when Yu-chan was asleep" he grinned

That was the moment Komui turned on the monitor. All three of their jaws dropped in amazement.

"Oh My God!" Lenalee said before squealing like yaoi fan girl (funny that).

"What did you do?" Komui asked Lavi

"Oh I might have just shoved them at each other."Lavi said rubbing his nose.

"You my boy are an evil genius." Komui mock bowed towards the apprentice Bookman.

"No I'm not," Lavi denied before grinning. "I was just really bored!"

**Rei; "Oh my god that sucked!"**

**Kanda; "Doesn't everything you write suck?"**

**Lavi; "Don't you always _suck_ Yu-chan?"**

**Kanda; "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"**

**Rei; "I get it. But yeah not funny Lavi."**

**Allen; "You know Lavi's jokes are never funny."**

**Kanda; "What got up your but?"**

**Lavi; "More like what didn't."**

**Rei; "OK that one was just stupid."**


End file.
